Creation Day
by outerelf
Summary: Red Alert has had many horrible creation days, and this one has just topped the cake... oneshot, might do more if asked.


Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grinned and nodded. This, this what they were about to do would be the prank to crown all pranks. And Red Alert was the one who was going to clean it all up. After all, they had planet leave, and only Red Alert, Bumblebee, Gears, and the Dynobots would be onboard.

The two seriously doubted that Red Alert could get the Dynobots or Gears to help. And Bumblebee… Bumblebee was currently supposed to be resting, and not doing anything strenuous. So, Red Alert was officially alone.

They released the prank, and left.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert and Bumblebee moved through the Ark, Bumblebee did not like being alone, and Red Alert was better company then what else was on the Ark. Both stopped dead at the sight that greeted them when they rounded the corner.

The hallways of the Ark was a riot of colors, from where somebody had splashed paint all over the walls. Red Alerts hand clenched, and he touched the paint. It was dry, but sticky. "Those stupid twins." He mumbled, shoulders sagging. He had no energy to deal with this.

"Bumblebee, stay here and watch. I'm going to go get some buckets." Red Alert said, and softly padded towards the washroom to get some buckets.

Bumblebee watched Red Alert go, frowning. It wasn't like Red Alert to sound so… defeated. As if he knew something horrible was going to happen today, and he'd be the one on the receiving end. It was worse then Gears.

Bumblebee didn't know what to do. He wasn't allowed to scrub, because if Ratchet found out then he would be strung up as an example. Red Alert came back with a bucket and a scrubbing brush. Silently he began scrubbing as Bumblebee stood, silently watching on.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert looked up as he got to the end of the hallway. Bumblebee had chattered constantly, filling the usually long, empty hours with sounds. True, he knew most of the gossip that Bumblebee was talking about already, but it was interesting to see how Bumblebee thought about it.

The hallways around him were also painted in bright colors. Red Alert groaned softly, optics tired, and hands aching. But he said nothing, as he continued scrubbing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert stood up. Bumblebee had left a while ago to empty out the buckets and get him new water. Red Alert had at first protested, but Bumblebee insisted. Red Alert could only hope that Ratchet wouldn't find out.

Bumblebee filled up the buckets, frowning. Usually Red Alert would have said _something_ by now. But he had been completely silent the entire time, not even answering whenever Bumblebee asked him a question. It creped out the small scout slightly, though he would never admit it. After all, Red Alert did talk often enough, but this quiet, defeated silence that rolled off from Red Alert now was…saddening.

Bumblebee brought the bucket back to Red Alert, and looked at the hands that clenched and unclenched as Red Alert attempted to put some feeling back into them.

Then, the scrubbing began once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Bumblebee peeked around the corner, and his optics grew wide. "No way." He whispered.

Red Alert looked over Bumblebee, and Bumblebee tensed as he heard a slight strangled sound from Red Alert. He turned to look, and his spark twisted slightly. Red Alert looked about ready to just flop down and cry. Bumblebee would of flopped down and cried at this point, but Red Alert merely picked up his bucket.

The entire doorway was filled with datapads that the twins had brought up from storage. Red Alert began pulling out the data pads from their neat stacks, flipping through them. Behind the wall of datapads that blocked the door, Bumblebee could see thousands of balls. If Red Alert pulled out the data pads, he'd let loose the balls. Unfortunately, his room was down that hallway, so there was no way he _couldn't_ pick up the balls.

Red Alert looked at the balls that were already beginning to pour out, and then pulled a single data pad from the very middle.

It was like opening the gates to a dam. Balls came pouring out, nearly knocking the two over in the continual rush. Red Alert watched them go, and sighed, the sigh coming from deep within him. "This always has to happen, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean Red Alert?"

"Today's my creation day."

"…What?"

"Something bad always happens on my creation day. Getting abandoned by my creators, getting transferred, being captured, nearly being taken apart for spare parts, now this. Something bad always happens."

Bumblebee was glad Red Alert was finally talking, but he wasn't quiet so sure he'd want to head about this. "I met the twins on my creation day also. They must have remembered this as an anniversary gift or something."

Bumblebee only shook his head, as he helped pick up the balls. Ratchet could go ahead and scream, but there was no way Red Alert was going have to pick up so many alone. Bumblebee was too helpful to just leave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It's finally done." Red Alert sighed, thankful. "Now, back to the control room. Thank you for staying with me Bumblebee."

Bumblebee nodded, and left quietly. Red Alert walked towards the control room, got in, sat down, and sobbed. He let all of the tears that had been building up for vorns come out, why oh why did creation days have to be so painful? He was sure Primus had something against him for it always seemed like he got the short end of the stick.

From day one he had had his glitch. The next couple of creation days were spent in hospitals as his creators tried to get rid of the glitch. Then, on his next creation day he got left at a sparkling home where his creation days were usually celebrated where the rest of the younglings tried to lock him in his room so they could get the sweet cubes of energon for themselves.

He had finally gotten his grown body, and been transferred on over, when he found out that a lot of the prejudices he had faced as a youngling had just been cranked up a notch. The war was also declared on his creation day. Every single creation day he was transferred to a new base where it was hoped he would die.

The only good creation day was when he was told he'd be on the Ark, but that had swiftly taken a downfall when he had met the twins. The two of them managed to make his life miserable. "Is it too much to ask just for once to have a creation day that isn't miserable?" He asked the emptiness around him.

Silence was his only answer.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

This was a lot of fun to write, despite it being angst, because I could actually imagine it happening to Red Alert. But I'm more surprised at the fact I didn't write any Inferno, because Bumblebee took it over. By the way... I wanna do a fic where Firestar(is that her name?) comes in, but unfortunatly I don't know what her personality (or looks) are like at all. Please tell so I can write... (I'm sounding very pitiful here arn't I?)


End file.
